


Tempting fruit

by CaptainStaniel



Series: Temptations [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, First Time, Grooming, Hisoka is Hisoka, Light BDSM, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: Gon knew that there would be a fight, and he would lose undoubtedly."W-what-""Shh," Hisoka pressed his slender finger to Gon's plump lips, silencing him. That finger centered on Gon's bottom lip before sinking lower, passed his chin and down his neck to the hollow of his collarbone. Gon's breath came out shaky. "You don't want to ruin the surprise, don't you, Gon?"
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Temptations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844203
Comments: 20
Kudos: 373





	Tempting fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hxh fic. So be easy on me. I just started watching it so I apologize if there's anything weird, I was watching it and couldn't believe how openly attracted Hisoka was to Gon and me being the pervert that I am....well here we are.

It was a quiet night for Gon in Heaven's Arena. After he and Killua trained their butts off with Mr.Wing, Killua and Zushi ran off with the man to one of the many restaurants in the enormous building, which could be its own city really. Gon declined, a strange desire to be alone settling over him. 

Killua accepted this easily, promising to bring back some pulled pork and rice for him. Gon had smiled and waved them off as if he'd never see them again, giggling as they walked away and around a corner. He sighed and went back into their room, deciding to take the moment of solitude to write to Aunt Mito about his adventures. 

When he was done, he set his pen down, exhaling and rotating his wrist, stretching his fingers out. He idly reread his words, satisfied with it before setting it aside. 

Just as he was starting to get hungry and wonder where his friend was, there was a slow knock on the door. Three spaced out beats that reverberated throughout the room. 

"Huh?" Gon turned towards the sound, his eyebrows raised. Killua wouldn't knock, they shared this room. Unless his hands were full but Gon was certain his friend could manage. 

He went to the door, swinging it open and peering at nothing. There was no one on the other side. He stuck his head out and peered down the hallway. There was no one. 

It must have been an accident, someone got the wrong room or someone was playing a cheesy joke. Gon shrugged, an easy smile on his face. He went back to wondering where Killua was, only to be hit with an uneasy feeling as he shut the door. 

It was starting to become familiar, this awful feeling. His entire body felt paralyzed and he could hear the man's seductive voice ringing in his head before he even spoke. 

"Oh?" Hisoka's voice was mocking and entirely inappropriate, filling the room with dripping syrup. "You're usually so fierce, Gon. Has something got you scared?"

The boy swiftly turned, his eyes wide and not hiding his fear. He was visibly trembling, tracing the magicians menacing pink aura as it shrouded the tall, slender man. "H-how did you get in here?" 

It was all he could think of to say and he watched as Hisoka's wide grin turned sinister, his eyes narrowing. "Well, that's easy, Gon. You opened the door."

The boy's eyes widened and he took a half step back. His back was to the door and he had to make a decision. He could try to run, but Hisoka was faster, opening the door, even reaching the handle would be a challenge. He could picture it so easily, the man crushing him against the wood with a playing card to his neck. 

Except that the magician didn't move. Still standing in the middle of the room with his hip cocked and one hand resting on it, the other limp at his side. He was still smirking cruelly, his honey eyes hard as steel. 

"What do you want?" Gon pressed, hoping he might distract the man long enough that Killua would come back. 

Almost as if he could read his mind, Hisoka tilted his head back, his mouth opening wide. "Oh~ you know. And I know you're stalling, my sweet one. Come, why don't you get closer?" 

Gon shook his head, fear and excitement rushing through him, both equally strong. Just like every fight or encounter he had with this man, no matter how fleeting, sent his heart skyrocketing and his knees trembling. They were completely alone together and the fact of the matter made something else rush through Gon. 

Oh, no. That would sometimes happen too. That strange feeling building up in his lower belly, a spiking heat that distracted him from what he perceived as right and wrong. Hisoka and whatever thing he wanted was wrong, he knew that because whenever the man looked at, especially like this, it made the feeling inside him grow and expand, to the point he felt his lips part with a breathless sigh. 

The look in Hisoka's eyes shifted from honey and murder to golden lust, his lips pulled back into a wicked grin. His long, pink tongue swept over his lips, his hips jutting more profoundly. It was obvious to Gon the man wanted to eat him, but not like the child-eating ogres from a fairytale, but the primal way a predator takes down prey. 

His eyes widened as they caught on the hardness stretching the front of Hisoka's white pants. It was not the first time he had seen the man pulsing through his pants, but it was the first time he had seen it this pronounced, alone and only two meters away. 

He could smell the sticky sweet scent of bubble gum from here.

"Seeing that look in your eyes, Gon~," the man moaned. "I want to devour every inch of you, Gon. I thought I could wait during the exams, but here you are again. Right. In. My. Territory." He had taken a step with each word, separating the distance without so much as a gasp from Gon. 

Gon stared up at the man's painted face, his eyes having no where else to look. Hisoka watched him, herded him even deeper into the door, like a spider edging towards a trapped fly. His breath left him as Hisoka's left hand lifted, one long finger caressing his soft cheek and down to his chin. He remembered the same hand closing around his throat and cutting off his air, the panic of not breathing making him gasp. 

But Hisoka only touched his face, gentle in his caress, the one long finger stroking his other cheek before slipping down his neck, teasing along his collar. 

He was shaking and Hisoka smirked, his nail clipping his sensitive skin as he tugged at the high collar. "I've wanted you since I saw that look in your eyes. I planned to wait until you matured into the Hunter I know you'll become. But~," Hisoka's eyes nearly rolled back as his voice came out soaked in lust. "I would rather tear the heavens apart than let you go to waste." 

Gon was sure this was where Hisoka would slit his throat, but he didn’t understand why the man would do that when he always seemed to want a fight, he craved the rawness of battle. But Gon could not fight, paralyzed as his jacket came undone, slipping away easily with Hisoka's guidance, the fabric falling down his arms with a tug.

Oh...

Gon knew that there would be a fight, and he would lose undoubtedly. 

"W-what-"

"Shh," Hisoka pressed his slender finger to Gon's plump lips, silencing him. That finger centered on Gon's bottom lip before sinking lower, passed his chin and down his neck to the hollow of his collarbone. Gon's breath came out shaky. "You don't want to ruin the surprise, don't you, Gon?"

The way he purred his name never failed to make the heat pooling in his stomach spike. The fixation the man had on him always weirded him out, made a slick feeling crawl throughout his skin. It still gave him a nervous feeling, he knew it was wrong, whatever this was, but he couldn't stop it. 

From the determined look in Hisoka's eyes, it was clear he had no choice on the matter. 

Instantly that hand was around his neck, lifting him up and against the door roughly. Gon tried to gasp but he was being choked. Although it was different from the first time. That time in the woods Hisoka was strangling him, trying to cut him down. His hand had nearly crushed Gon's neck. But now, his slender fingers only added pressure on the sides, cutting off blood flow. He jerked against the man to no avail, kicking against the door. 

That was cut short, Hisoka slotting his much larger body against his and trapping his legs down. 

The man clicked his tongue, adding pressure around his neck while his eyes sliced him apart. "Now, now, don't be a naughty boy. We wouldn't want to be caught in the act, would we, little apple?"

Gon couldn't think, losing track of time as Hisoka controlled his breathing. His hands tugged at the man's muscled forearms, his eyes pleading. The boy could feel the man pressed entirely against his body, the hardness between Hisoka's legs digging into his stomach. 

Whatever he saw in Gon's eyes made the man moan ecstatically. "Yes, Gon. You're so good."

For some reason, those words and the way Hisoka's voice sounded when he said them, made the fight in Gon die out. He stared with large, panicked eyes, pleading as his vision went dark. 

He wasn't sure what it was, but for a second while he was choking he didn't feel fear, only acceptance and excitement. And that worried him a lot.

Finally, just when Gon thought he would actually pass out, or worse, die, he felt air rush into his lungs and he was gasping, drowning himself in air. 

He didn't notice until his back hit the mattress that Hisoka had moved, lost in the gift of breathing that the movement went undetected. He clasped his neck as he watched the magician crawl on top of him. 

The man was completely over him, his large body covering him under his shadow. He was trapped, the magician so close he felt his heat and intentions clearly. Gon didn't really know what this was but he knew it shouldn't be happening, not yet. 

He felt fear unlike any other because he knew unless someone came through that door, Hisoka would get what he wanted. 

The man took one of his arms and pushed it above his head, holding him down while he scooted closer, the tops of his thighs against the back of Gon's. His breathing was heavy, his golden eyes dripping. He wasn’t quite at rapture, but the headiness of what was to come was clouding him. 

The other hand didn't hesitate to lift the hem of Gon's tank top, revealing his soft stomach. The man groaned just from the sight, the sound becoming filthier and filthier once his large hand touched his tummy, fingers splaying out, covering his small body. Hisoka moaned again, his hips rolling forward and Gon felt the long, hard thing push into him, rocking him with the unexpected movement. 

It was bad and wrong but Gon gasped at the feeling, his stomach plunging the same time his hips pushed up, chasing the sharp pang of pleasure he felt. He instantly went to Hisoka's face, his cheeks burning red hot from what he did and the look he was receiving. If he thought Hisoka wanted to eat him before, the man was practically salivating, the look in his eyes shining bright and sharp. 

Like a freshly polished blade. 

"Gon, you make me absolutely ravenous." Both of his hands slipped under the boys shirt, pulling it up with his thumbs. He yanked it off Gon, the sound of a small tear filling the room. Shirtless and spread out on the bed, Gon was completely vulnerable. Hisoka's hands returned to his body, forcing a weak moan out of him. 

He sounded like an animal, a wounded thing knowing something terrible would happen and not being able to do a single thing to stop it. The sound only incensed Hisoka, purring wicked words as he took both of Gon's perky little nipples, rolling them between deft fingers. 

"My precious little fruit, waiting to be plucked off the tree of life, tempting me as always. You have no idea how you torture me, mmm, but I love it. Gon, do you believe in fate?" 

He didn't want an answer, wasn't looking for any sort of engagement at this point. The man was lost in his desires, acting out thoughts and daydreams he had been stewing over for months. 

The sensation of Hisoka's fingers on his nipples or trailing his ribcage sent shivers down his spine, more than once his back arching when those fingers were removed. His body felt traitorous, like someone else was controlling it. He was feeling pleasure and pushing into it rather than trying to get away. 

Hisoka drank in every reaction, his eyes lidden with boiling lust, his painted cheeks slightly flushed under his makeup. His tongue snaked out and Gon knew before it was on him that he would become very familiar with what that muscle would feel like. 

Hisoka started at his naval, moaning lewdly while his eyes rolled back, but his tongue was entirely active, swirling around Gon's bellybutton before dipping inside. The boy gasped, hands tightening on his mattress, digging into his blankets. Hisoka's eyes flashed open at the sound, curving with his smile. He didn't stop licking, tonguing him before licking upwards, trailing his ribs. 

For a moment, Gon actually believed the man would eat him. That his jaw would unhinged and like a giant serpent devour him. In a way he was, tasting him and moaning like he was a delicious meal. 

"P-please, stop."

Hisoka's golden eyes darkened and his erection throbbed. He smiled, taking a break from tasting his boy's skin to look him deeply in his eyes. He waited until he had the boys full attention. "No."

The sinking feeling of despair was followed by the feeling of no control. He could no longer decide his own actions, his own fate. Instead it was taken by force and crushed down. He felt small under Hisoka, invisible yet on display, and he knew the man loved it. 

His reluctance only made Hisoka desire it deeper, the ache brought to the surface and he quickly stripped the boy completely. He needed him, now, or else he would no longer be able to think clearly, which was hard as it was already when the subject of his recent fantasies was splayed below him. 

He wanted to touch every place he saw, sink his teeth in until the boy was decorated in his marks, but the pressure of his need grew and there would be more times after this to take the boy apart, piece by piece, and mold him back together. 

His hands stroked down the boy's soft flesh, memorizing the way he felt and looked under him. He caressed Gon's trembling thighs, edging closer and closer to the place he craved most. He teased only because he saw the way Gon's hips shifted, tiny little wiggles, which could be perceived as trying to get away, except he was wiggling down, into Hisoka's erection. He moaned, not bothering to hide how the boy affected him, he never had in the past. As he continued his strokes he noticed the boy's length filling out, small from his youth but absolutely adorable.

He could no longer wait. He flipped the boy onto his stomach, taking a pillow and stuffing it under Gon's hips. 

He pressed his weight down on Gon, his lips by the boy's ear. His hot breath made him shudder. "I'm going to make you mine, Gon. Your sweet flower belongs to me, as we both know it always did." He rolled his hips, grinding into his small backside. The motion made Gon rock into his pillow, his growing erection getting friction. 

The sensation was overwhelming. He hadn't ever touched there before, and now everything he never thought of was happening and he could only bury his face into his other pillow, sobs wracking his body. 

The tears did nothing to deter Hisoka, it actually made him begin to feel almost desperate, tugging his pants down to free his cock before reaching into his pocket for the lube he made sure to bring. 

The cap popped open as Gon shook, pouring liquid over his long fingers. The man watched his prey, hungry and dying to dig in. He kneeled between Gon's legs, spreading them apart while one hand spread the boy's left cheek, his virgin hole finally exposed. Hisoka didn't try to hold back the loud moan at the sight, arching back as he squeezed the mound, his cock leaking with precum. 

"Gon, Gon, oh Gon~." The man came back from his tiny orgasm, his finger caressing the pink hole. He pushed the digit in, his eyes rolling back at the heat and tightness. "Oh, my precious one, why have you just come into my life?" 

Gon didn't want to feel this, he was trying to shut everything away, but nothing would let him. The feeling of Hisoka, flesh on flesh, was new and breathtaking. As much as he wanted it to stop, this growing need inside of him begged for more. 

The finger was strange but it didn't hurt exactly, it slipped in slick and easy. Whatever Hisoka was doing made him gasp, his hips jerking back while his legs parted slightly more. The finger went deeper and he pushed into the pillow again, sobbing for a different reason. 

Hisoka added another, the stretch harder but Hisoka pushed through. He would be putting something much larger inside and he wanted Gon to be ready. He was going to break the boy, but he wanted him to enjoy every agonizing moment of it. "That’s it, sweetling, just empty your mind of everything. I only want you to feel, feel it as I make your body mine. You want it just as much, I know you do~."

Gon shook his head, "I-I hate you."

Hisoka grinned, his teeth gleaming. "You're perfect."

He continued to open Gon, slipping a third in him, as the boy would need it. It wasn't long before he was pulling his fingers out and spreading lube all over his shaft. It mixed with his precum, which was dripping from him like never before. He only thought this, but never had something felt so incredible, except an exceptional kill, but his previous sexual dalliances had never made his body react so strongly. Maybe it was the debauchery that drove him wild, or maybe just the boy himself. 

He stroked himself one last time before pressing the bulbous head of his cock against Gon's hole, one hand holding Gon's hip while he guided himself in, moaning low in his throat as he bullied his way into the boy. Gon was tense, so Hisoka stroked the boy's lower back, rocking a few inches in and out, easing in. 

"My little apple, so tight and hot wrapped around my cock. So sweet and pure." Hisoka purred, plunging in deeper. "Aah~♡ Gon," his moan sent a shiver down the boy's spine, his hips jerking back. 

Hisoka's eyelids fluttered as he sank into the crying boy, his cock pulsing and dripping with need. He pulled out halfway and sank right back in, gasping in pleasure. His eyes were closed but rolled back, his hands holding Gon's hips down as he thrust in and out. Gon was the perfect vice, the best cocksleeve. 

He looked down at their connected bodies, Gon's tight hole wrapped around his thick shaft, forced to take it all. This was what he wanted, everything he craved with a deep, twisting passion that left him breathless and mad. He hunched over Gon's body, eyes wild with lust. 

"I never make anyone a promise other than death, but for you, Gon, next time I'll make this so amazing you'll beg me not to stop. But tonight," his voice was animalistic as he pulled back and slammed in, forcing Gon to cry out. "Tonight it's going to hurt."

He thrust deep into Gon, pulling out nearly all the way and shoving back in. He was amazed his boy could take it so well, even through the tears and crying, his body was beginning to accept his intrusion. The way his cock was leaking made every thrust messy, his precum dripping out of Gon and sliding down his tight, hairless balls. 

Hisoka moved even closer to Gon, his hips pressed closed to the boy's ass. He held the boy's hips just the way he wanted, angling his cock a certain way and feeling Gon convulse around him. 

"There we go~," Hisoka purred, rolling his hips into the spot over and over. "Now my little apple can start to enjoy himself."

Gon squeezed his eyes shut while clutching at his pillow. His body shook with each hard thrust, the feeling of Hisoka inside of him the only thing he could focus on. The pain was nauseating but that all changed when Hisoka adjusted, taking him deep and purposefully, his cock hitting something that made his pain begin to numb, molten pleasure taking its place. It started from the aching spot deep inside, curling in his stomach and spreading out. 

His moans of pain became quiet, nervous moans of confused pleasure. He felt sweat dripping from his body, brought on from the fear and Hisoka's heat above and inside of him. 

Inside of him… a feeling so alien to him he could only focus on the stretch and push of Hisoka. His mouth opened with a keening cry, Hisoka's weight settling on him as the man pressed as deep as he could, groaning loudly in his ear. 

The sound of Hisoka's needy groan and his cock so deep made him pant, pushing his forehead into the pillow. "H-Hisoka…"

"Yes~, Gon, you feel like nothing I've ever felt before. I could spend the rest of my life using this hole." He covered Gon's body with his, overlapping the small boy. It made him throb, how small his boy was. "Good, so good."

Gon whined, the friction of the pillow and Hisoka's long length bringing his erection back full force. His face was red and tears flooded his eyes, his voice cracking as he experienced pleasure so intense and new that he broke easily, his head lifting as he cried out. "HISOKA!" 

The magician moaned, his head bowing as he plunged hard and deep into Gon, fucking the boy through his orgasm as his mounted, exploding out of him. He filled the boy with his hot cum, his cock twitching as Gon rode it out, sobbing into his pillow as his body convulsed. Hisoka stayed deep inside, forcing his mark into him. 

But as the lust wore off enough for reason to come through, Hisoka knew he needed to leave. He slowly pulled out, rewarded with the sight of his load slipping out of the ruined, gaping hole. 

A mixture of a moan and sigh left him as he tugged his pants back on. He watched his little fruit come back from his orgasm, the events crashing down on him. 

Hisoka knew the boy didn't understand what had happened, not entirely. And it made him want to wreck the boy even more. But it was getting late and he would come back for seconds. 

It was cruel of him, what he had done. But it sated something in him and he found himself pulling back the blanket, Gon was easy to move around, not fighting Hisoka as the man tucked him in. His lips were close to Gon's when he whispered, "You're mine, Gon. You belong to me. If you don’t know that now, you will soon." He kissed the boy on the lips, moaning into it before breaking off. 

He stood up and gave the boy one last lingering look before turning the light off and leaving him in the darkness. 

Gon laid on his side, the shock and pain making him unable to move. He could still feel Hisoka inside of him, the impression of his cock forever lodged into his skull. He felt warm wetness drip from him and he knew he needed to clean himself before Killua came back. 

The thought of his friend made him sob. It also gave him the strength to get up. He had to cover the mess up. If Killua found out...there would be no stopping him and Gon knew Hisoka could take him down easily. 

He gathered his clothes and set them aside, not wanting to look at them. He showered quickly, not feeling the water as it fell on his skin. He felt dirty even after, changing into his pajamas and laying in his soiled bed, numb. 

When Killua got back he lied and said he was tired, rolling over and pretending to sleep. Killua gave him space, although he knew it wouldn't last long. His best friend knew when something was up, this was no exception. But he let it rest, understanding when space was needed and when to push. 

Gon stared at the wall for hours, even when the lights went out and Killua's breathing evened out. 

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he knew it would happen again and for some awful reason he didn't want to know…

He was excited. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this


End file.
